


A Monster in Paris: Short Stories and Drabbles

by hope170



Category: Un monstre à Paris | A Monster in Paris (2011)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope170/pseuds/hope170
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been writing a lot of short stories and drabbles, so I'm going to post them here. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Girl, That Awesome Woman, Was Speaking

That girl, that awesome woman, was speaking.

Not to Francoeur directly, but she was speaking none the less, her soft voice like silk on the air. It sounded beautiful, a symphony in the making. He wanted to pluck those notes out of the air, put them on paper and play for her. He wanted to share the happiness he felt just from listening to her speak. 

For now, he just listened, building the song in his head for later.


	2. Violin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria buys a Violin.

Francoeur hummed, watching Victoria curiously. Earlier at the market she had found a beautiful instrument, one she had called a violin. He didn't know much about it other than watching one of the band members play it, but she was excited to have found it and promptly bought it. The shopkeeper gently placed it in a case, handing it to her and wishing them a good day.

She was exceptionally happy the rest of the morning, even managing to even get along with Raoul. They all had lunch at a small cafe and headed home.

That's where they were now, sitting in the living room. Victoria took out the violin, plucking the strings and tuning it, Francoeur wasn't fond of the noise the plucked strings made, but was still rather curious. 

"Victoria, can you here a moment?" Lucille called from the other room. She sighed, placing the instrument on the couch, and went to see what Lucille wanted. Raoul immediately pounced, picking it up and twirling it in his hands. Francoeur gave an alarmed trill, thinking he would drop it.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't drop it." Raoul said, not at all comforting. He inspected the instrument, still twirling it this way and that. "This doesn't look to hard to play." 

"What are you doing?"

He jumped, nearly dropping the instrument. He turned to find a cross Victoria, arms folded in front of her. 

"Well, you see - I was just -"

She waited for his excuse patiently.

"I just wanted to see it. It looked like it would be pretty easy and fun to play, so, you know ..." He trailed off.

"Then play it."

"Uh, pardon?"

She smiled. "If it's so easy then by all means, play it."

He nodded, determined to show her off. "Fine then." He grabbed a stick which had hairs strung on one side that came with the instrument. Victoria told Francoeur it was called a bow. Raoul looked to be deep in thought, contemplating the violin and bow. He flipped the end of the violin onto his shoulder, holding the bow in his fist, and pulled the hairs against the strings.

A ghastly screeching resulted, making Francoeur cringe, chittering at the unpleasant sound. Raoul flinched as if it, but continued, attempting to make a sound that didn't screech at him in anger. He only stopped when Lucille entered the room, covering her ears. 

"What is that horrible noise? It sounds like a dying cat!"

Raoul slumped, the violin and bow hanging limply, looking defeated by her comment. 

Laughter bubbled from Victoria, catching them all by surprise. She clutched at her sides, bending over in laughter, tears forming in her eyes. Francoeur gave an amused chirup, smiling wide. He loved her laughter. It was like its own song, full of bells and piano notes. It never failed to make him happy.

She eventually managed to stop, gasping for breath as she looked at Raoul's offended expression. Lucille giggled along with Victoria, realizing what had happened.

"I don't think anybody will complain if I take those back." Victoria snatched the violin and bow from his hands. Raoul grumbled, but let the items go. Victoria sat on the couch next to Francoeur, getting comfortable. She fiddled with the bow, turning a knob on the end that tightened the hairs. She plucked the instrument, making sure it was still in tune.

And she played.

Francoeur was taken aback by the music she made, a beautifully rich melody that held the warmth that came with Victoria. It flowed through the room, captivating everyone who listened. Her movements were just as beautiful, elegant and precise, fingers dancing with every note. He couldn't take his eyes off her, unable to even blink for fear that he would miss a movement.

The song ended on a wavering note that settled in their ears. Victoria held her position till the note faded, lowering the violin slowly to her lap. Lucille and Francoeur clapped in appreciation but Raoul pouted, muttering "show off" under his breath. He stomped off, Lucille giggling as she followed.

Victoria felt a tap on her shoulder, looking to find Francoeur's large, inquisitive eyes. He trilled, motioning at the violin. She nodded, handing it to her.

He ran a hand over the back, the wood a beautiful mahogany color, the exact shade of Victoria's eyes. He hummed, flipping it over. He tried to position it like Victoria did, looking at her to make sure he was doing it right. she made a few adjustments and showed him how to hold the bow.

He made that horrible screeching at first, but with Victoria's help he was soon making what vaguely sounded like music. The violin was definitely harder than the piano and guitar, but he enjoyed the warm music that it made, so he thought it was worth it. That being said, he was still a little disappointed he hadn't done better by the end of the afternoon. Victoria reassured him that he could practice more tomorrow.

The rest of the night went as well as every other, the only difference being that Victoria took some time to play, filling the night with her rich melody.


End file.
